Where's the Hate gone
by shadow651
Summary: A story about a hateful man and the consequences of such hate, namely learning what happens when he can't insult anyone anymore.


Wanted to write a story about a hateful man and the consequences of such hate, namely learning what happens when he can't insult anyone anymore.

Our story begins with a boar of a man whose constant bombardment of words with no wisdom is enough to bore anyone to death. A clear lack of respect for anything and anyone grows within him with every passing day, putting off friends and family alike. He will soon learn that people are more valuable to him than he ever realised, as this man is about to enter the Twilight Zone.

Rodger Puffer he is called, an overweight thirty year old electrician who flunked school for the very reason that annoys his friends, lack of respect. After the average work day he meets his friend in the local park carrying with him a six pack and pack of fresh smokes. He would attend a bar had he not been kicked from the local one for rude behaviour. Right now Rodger awaits his best friend Frank Robinson whose ignorance and stupidity saves him from understanding the hate everyone has for Rodger.

Rodger catch's sight of Frank and in his loud and deep voice shouts to him

"Well what do we have here? Ugly with just a few can of beers"

Frank with his emotionless face simply stares blankly and Rodger

"Hey! It's more than just a few"

Rodger begins to belch out laughter causing onlookers to avoid his area

"In all fairness, you may be a stupid fruit but your funny, now get over here peter"

"Stop calling me peter"

Rodger continuing to laugh attempts to form some words through the noise

"It's funny because it annoys you"

Both Rodger and Frank take out their beers from the packs and begin chugging them down as fast as possible while making rude and sexual gestures towards girls at least twelve years his junior.

"Come here baby and let the electrician show you a few shocks, a ride on the old exhaust pipe"

They ignore him begin to move towards the exit of the park in order to avoid him. Rodger still eyeing them leans in towards Frank

"All a bunch of sluts, they want to be treated like this you see, it's all part of their game, playing hard to get you see. But to be fair you know where their place is, in the kitchen making me my supper, the fucking sluts"

Both men laugh, drink, fart and smoke until they stagger home just past midnight while insulting as many as possible on the way. Busting through the door of their two bedroom apartment they wake their surrounding neighbours however one in particular, a family man, has had enough.

"Will you two get the fuck out of here, every night you barge in here drunk and crashing into everything along the way; you even made a pass at my seventeen year old daughter you pervert. God I can't wait to the police get around to searching your place."

A dangerous mix of alcohol and anger was in Rodger who was giving the neighbour the finger however the neighbour unwilling to stoop to such level merely says

"Grow up will you, you're thirty and you act twelve."

Upon that the neighbour walks back into his apartment followed by a banging on his door by Rodger and Frank. Both remaining men laugh as they enter their own untidy home.

"Well time to sleep, need to charge the old batteries"

Rodger and Frank enter their own separate bedrooms with a certain amount of difficultly as they stagger along. Rodger sets the alarm to 11:00 AM proceeds to remove all his clothing and falls flat onto his bed

"Another night, another drinking session"

As morning arises Midnight Special by CCR begins to play softly through the alarm. Rodger grips his head to stop the feeling of the jackhammer inside. Slamming down hard on the alarm has no effect on the music which continues to play

Let the Midnight Special shine a light on me,

Let the Midnight Special shine a light on me,

Let the Midnight Special shine a light on me,

Rodger realising his futile attempts to shut it off aren't working and in frustration throws it against the wall only to have the song proceed until its natural end. Rodger grabs clothes from the ground avoiding those with puke stains covering them. He trudges his way to the open walk kitchen and prepares bland cereals, one for himself and Frank.

"Frank! Your breakfast is out. Get your ass out here now; I didn't prepare this for nothing"

No response comes from Frank's room as normal after a night of hard drinking. Rodger opens the door to Frank's room to find it devoid of any soul.

"Frank must have left earlier to get the newspaper, isn't like him but what do I care"

He eats his breakfast alone with nothing but the silence of the room to keep him company.

"God I can't take this shit, I'm heading out"

Rodger grabs what little money is left on the table and exits the room into an empty corridor with nothing but the tray they knocked over the night before. He presses the button for the elevator but the normal loud whirl of gears and levers moving are nonexistent, no noise and no elevator.

"This building is getting worse and worse. What the fuck do they use our money for?"

Rodger takes the long winding stairs down eight stories and in his unhealthy state even three stories is tough going. Upon reaching the ground floor he would appear as if having a heart attack but instead he takes two tablets out of his back pocket and throws them to the back of his throat. Looking around the reception he finds stacks of undelivered newspapers by the door. The Headline

Diplomats fail to agree to peace deal, War eminent!

War was always eminent these days, for whatever reason the guys on top just were getting too bored playing around with the small scale terrorist threats, they now wanted the real deal, full on war with another developed country. Rodger stared at it for a while and murmured

"Fucking commies I bet, that or the Jews or the Polish, stealing our jobs and now trying to start wars I bet."

Rodger finally exited the building into an empty street, no cars, no people, not even a single animal around except the cold breeze carrying with it a faint noise of wind. Rodger unsure what to make of it just stands there for a minute just taking in the environment.

"Where the fuck is everybody"

Rodger pulls out his trusty phone, his only other friend bar Frank and even then all he did was text Frank all day. No messages or missed calls in fact his memory appeared to have wiped, no contacts, none of the text he had yesterday that he had yet to delete, no signal, nothing.

"Alright someone's messing with me; frank if it's you the gigs up, you can come out now"

It slowly came to him that there was no way someone like Frank could pull this off

"Maybe there was a scare in the city, what with all this possible war and shit"

Rodger begins to walk around looking for some clue of what happened. Again just like the people, any clue that was here was now gone. It didn't take long for it to dawn on Rodger that without people, there is no laws

"I can do whatever I want!"

Rodger went crazy, finding drink everywhere, cold or not, raided High end buildings and sat in CEO offices, wore the most expensive clothes, played basketball in the stadium. The world was his except it was different. With no one around there was no electricity, no one to serve food or produce it, no one to check if he was sick, and no one to talk to. As night came about he knew that a lack of electricity may have been an inconvenience in the day but at night it would be a nightmare, and he was right. He was only able to create a meagre flame to light up a small area

"I could torch a building, that was create some light"

By morning he was hoping things would be back to normal but they weren't and he was still alone. Like before he did the things he could only dream about but they just weren't the same. Rodger found himself longing to go back even to a world that hated him, he would rather go to hell with others than stay here, but nothing changed.

Rodger is now stuck in a world of his own, the people he has shunned in his life are gone, and his only friend who he even mistreated was gone. No one to shout at, laugh with, cry with or simply to talk to but in the end he will succumb to insanity as with others who have received the same fate as Rodger, some will run constantly, some will talk to a ball, some will stay in an airport forever but for Rodger, he will just walk, searching for somebody even if it's just a mannequin but no one can find exactly what they want in the Twilight Zone


End file.
